A Wolf's Heart
by Kibin Okami
Summary: Two twin Wolf Demons must find a way to stay out of the clutches of the power hungry Lord Treize and become the powerful demons they were meant to become and possibly find love and friendship in the process. It's not gonna be an easy adventure though.
1. Tearing Away Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Please don't sue me; you won't get anything for I am but a poor College student with an overactive imagination.

Pairings: Solox2, 5xOC, 3x4, and whatever I damn feel like. ^_^

Warning: Possible lemon(s), violence, blood, possibly more but I'll let you know eventually.

A Demon's HeartChapter 1

The small village of ice and snow was a relaxing and quiet place to live with plentiful resources from good hunting grounds to vast expanses of woodland to explore, if you were strong enough and had the survival skills to adapt to the dangers these woods possessed. The village in the very heart of these woods was known wide and far as the village of the snow wolves.

Many people sought out this village to gain the trust and alliance of the Wolf Demons who lived within it. All other demons were deemed as impossible to socialize with but for the Wolf Demons, who were somewhat amused with the ways of other creatures, it seemed a bit more probable.

For a time the Wolves would allow others to enter their woods as long as they didn't upset the balance of the woods and magic within it. For a time others abided by these rules but as we all know, peace doesn't last forever and all creatures are susceptible to things such as greed and power.

King Treize had a vast rule of OZ and frequently sought out ways to make him more powerful. Already a powerful sorcerer with minions from demons to bandits and assassins he sought out something more powerful than he himself so as to control it for himself. It wasn't long before he found that there was a prophecy within the Wolf Demon clan about a pair of twins with powers over death and darkness. He wanted, no, needed that power for himself and he would get it no matter the cost.

~//~

"We can't hold them off for much longer get the children out NOW!" Pack Alpha Adrian

Maxwell was a strong and wise leader who continuously sought to the happiness and vitality of his clan and family. To see his clan being decimated like this was a heart renching site to behold. He would see to it that at least his children would make it out safe to bring back the clan from the ashes.

Helen Maxwell was torn, should she leave her dearest mate to die, as he surely would should he continue to fight, and escape and deliver her precious pups to safety and live on wondering if she could have done more to help, or continue to fight along side her mate and see this battle through to it's end. In the end there was no other options as their pups were more important than anything else. She hated to think of the consequences should she decide to stay.

Nodding her head once to let her mate know she understood she escaped with the two bundles in her arms, long chestnut hair and white wolf's tail flying behind her as she practically flew across the snow at breakneck speed violet eyes determined.

She could smell the bandits and demons following close behind but still a ways behind as she ran through the woods trying her hardest to throw them off. She dove into the nearest foxhole she could find and kissed both of her pups on the forehead wishing them protection and strength from whatever evil they'd come across in the future.

"I can't stay with you like I should and want to but I promise to keep you both safe at the cost of my own life. I love you both dearly and pray that you will become strong just as the prophecies say and bring back our clan from this horrible nightmare." As she said this a tear slid down her cheek and landed on her daughter's nose, another falling on her son's. As this occurred spells were cast on the two leaving a black fang-like mark under the right eye of her son and the same mark under her daughter's left.

Nodding in satisfaction she placed both on a blanket and kissed each before leaving the safety of the foxhole and stopped a ways away waiting for those seeking her out. She didn't have to wait long as the first enemy jumped in from behind with a wicked looking sword that was curved at the end. She turned at quickly felled the man before he even got to her slicing him into pieces with her claws. She wasn't as fast with the second who, just as she struck the first, came behind and ran her through with his blade grinning as she fell to the ground blood staining the snow around her.

"Find the little whelps, she hid them somewhere. Shouldn't be too far off from here." No matter how hard they tried though. The magic of the woods and shadows within them hid the pups well and left them to go to their king empty handed.


	2. Threat on the Horizon

Author's note: I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who have subscribed to my page. It's very motivating knowing I got a few fans out there. Also, thank you so much for your advice Anonymous Void. It's a big help.

Disclaimer: As I said before I'll say again. I do not own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me 'cause you'll get zip, zilch, and nada.

Warnings: (same as in the first chapter)

A Wolf's HeartChapter 2

It's not everyday you go into the woods and find utter and complete chaos. That was exactly what was in store for Trowa and Quatre as they headed back home.

"What is going on here?" Quatre had his fox ears pinned back as he smelled the enemies from their position in the trees, far from the chaos mind you.

Trowa was not paying attention to him as he was more focused on what was going on further into the woods. "I think there is trouble going on with the Wolves, I smell their blood further ahead." Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa said this as both of them darted through the trees towards the wolf demon village. What they saw horrified them beyond belief as the bodies of the wolves were laid bloodied and broken everywhere.

It wasn't long before they found the body of Adrian Maxwell pinned to a wall by what seemed to be a long staff with a blade at the end of it.

"Everyone of them is dead. They must have been caught off guard." Then Quatre thought for a moment. "Didn't he have a mate and two pups? I don't see them among the bodies, at least not here."

Trowa nodded confirming it. "Perhaps they escaped through the woods. I doubt Adrian would have let them stay here when it would mean the risk of his pups lives."

With that they agreed to go search out for survivors. It was the least they could do, all creatures living within the woods were bound by the laws of it and were required to help each other when needed.

They were just a bit farther from the village when they noticed the body of Helen surrounded by her own blood. Trowa ran to her side and checked for any vital signs finding none. "She must have died protecting the pups, I don't see them anywhere."

Quatre meanwhile closed his eyes and in one smooth motion turned into his full fox form and went sniffing around for anything they might have missed. It was then, when coming across an abandoned foxhole, behind some brush, that he heard little whimpers. Peeking his nose into the hole he cautiously approached the noises. When he confirmed them he called to Trowa using as silent a voice so as only Trowa could hear.

"Trowa come here I found the pups!" Trowa rushed over quietly so as to not bring any unwanted attention to them. Both pups were cuddled into each other looking at them with wide violet eyes, ears down and both trembling as they stared down the new strangers.

Quatre was already falling for their innocent charms and carefully approached them. Back in his half form he lowered himself to their level. "We're here to protect you now, you have nothing to fear from us little ones." Carefully he picked them both up, both of them wiggling in his arms trying to nip at him to let go. He smiled at that not in the least bit perturbed by it. He wrapped them into the blanket he found with them and carefully pulled them out of the hole. "They barely look to be just over a few years old. And already they are without their mother and father. We can't leave them here to die." This last was said with a finality the left no room for arguments.

Trowa smiled and nodded at his lover. "There are no arguments from me on that one." And with that they left the massacre far behind them as they whisked away the pups further into the woods and to their new home. Hidden safe and sound.

~//~

The kingdom of OZ was dark and foreboding. No human ever dared to stay longer than needed for fear that they would be devoured by the King Treize's demons. Worse yet, they could be tortured and robbed by the bandits living within the kingdom.

The castle within the heart of this kingdom was the very definition itself of intimidating as the towers shot towards the sky, much like clawed hands of a great beast trying to rip the sky to pieces.

Treize himself, though well spoken, was just as intimidating as his kingdom. What lay beyond the walls of his castle was pure chaos as he stormed down the halls to the dungeons, servants and soldiers running to get out of his field of vision just so they wouldn't have to bear the brunt of his anger.

Treize stormed around a few corridors finally bursting through a heavy oak and steel door, none to happy with the dungeon's inhabitant.

"This mission was to go, how was it you said… without a hitch?" This was said normally as he looked at the demon shackled to a metal chair. "I appointed you, supposedly, because you knew those woods inside and out. I appointed you head of this mission only because you promised you could get in there and out again, with little to no trouble." At this his voice was becoming more cynical and icy leaving the demon to cower in on himself and literally fold into himself as Treize became darker in his personality."  
"Now tell me. Why is it you dared come back here empty handed?"

At this the demon had nothing to say, only opening and closing his lips as he tried to form the words he could not come up with. He couldn't even look him in the eyes, as he preferred to look at his feet instead.

Not liking this answer Treize made a huff of disdain as he turned to walk away only to spin around, unsheathing his sword and beheaded the demon in one smooth motion. Sheathing the sword he began his leave of the dungeons.

"Next time someone promises something I expect them to get it right. Those pups WILL be MINE!"

~//~

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post. I started work again recently and due to the fact that I am a college student, I get only a certain amount of time to release my muses to do their bidding.

On another note, I will be adding an OC to the next chapter. And for a treat to all my readers… Solo is in the next chapter. ^_^


	3. Solo the Rogue

Authors Note: I know I know, I'm driving you all nuts with the waiting but when a writers block hits there isn't much you can do about it. I can't make promises that I'm going to update all the time. Not gonna happen. I will promise that this fic will get finished… eventually. So please be patient and don't go biting my head off. Get me angry enough and I might do something drastic… like not write for a very loooong time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I have the complete series on DVD but that's it.

Warning: If ya haven't read my previous chapters feel free to go read them.

Chapter 3

Solo was extremely bored. It's just not right when you choose to become a rogue for the sake of adventure, you finally get a reputation and name for yourself, and then suddenly the opportunities go dry on you. It just wasn't fair.

Currently he was lying on his back with his head propped up on his arms in a relaxed position but he was anything but. Every so often his right eye would twitch, as he would make low grumbling noises.

"I wish something would happen so at least I'll have something to do." As if he was expecting fate to step in, as it usually does after a wish like that, he looked and listened around him. Unfortunately, it seemed as though fate decided to snub him for once so he sighed annoyed. "Bloody fucking nice day and not a fucking thing to do around here."

As if on cue there was a loud boom that caused the earth to rumble which shook under Solo causing him to yelp in surprise. Jumping to his feet he surveyed the area with a large grin plastered to his face.

It seemed he now had something to do. It wasn't long until he got to meet the cause of this turn of events.

**~//~//~**

"I am going to tear your freagin' tail off I told you to NOT pester the ogre you insane nutcase!" Hoeru was not in her best of moods. Normally she and her brother would get along swell and made quite a good team. Unfortunately, her brother had a knack for getting them into trouble. "Duo I swear when we get out of this I'm going to kill you."

"I love ya too sis." Of course this was always how he replied to her raving when she threatened him. He knew she didn't really mean it. He adored his sister but it was just so much fun messing with her.

Currently they were running for their lives taking every sharp turn and ducking under every shrub and bush trying to get away from a very pissed off ogre. Duo's knack for pestering creatures much larger than himself never ceased to end. Hoeru was pretty sure that Duo would be the cause of her going completely mental one day. Was that thing catching up to them?!

"I think we can trip him with that low branch up ahead if we time it right." At this they both looked at each other and made a silent agreement of 'fuck it' and sped up just ahead and dove under said branch just as the ogre made a grab for them. Not very bright it didn't see the branch toppling over it with a shocked grumble causing the earth to shake under it as it hit the ground.

Hesitantly coming out from their hiding place the two wolf siblings looked at their attacker than at each other, and started laughing their tails off.

"Now tell me that wasn't fun, I know you had fun, come on admit it sis'." In reply Hoeru balled her hand into a fist, still grinning. Afraid he was going to be knocked upside the head, again, he flinched bringing his arms over his head. At this his sister started laughing again. As he looked up confused he was pounced. The two rolled around on the forest floor awhile giggling until they heard the ogre start grumbling, about to wake up.

It was about then the two siblings decided it was in their best interest to start running again before said monster decided to release its rage on them. So in a cloud of dust the two sped off for safety.

It wasn't long until their running for safety became their own little race as the two of them ran as fast as they could, one trying to outrun the other.

**~//~//~**

Duo had finally gotten some distance between the two of them, turning around he started to tease his sibling when he collided with what seemed like a large object just a few feet taller than him. Falling on his back he jumped back up to his feet ready to spring back into his run when he got a good look at said 'object'.

About 6' 2", long blonde hair, strong but nimble looking, he was almost sure he was looking at an elf but close inspection told him otherwise. This creature looked human but his smell strictly said otherwise.

A little worried for his safety he was about to make on his escape when the man, who looked no older than his own 17 years crouched down to look at him. "I don't believe it. Can't be. You guys are supposed to have been wiped out. Now how is it I actually have the honor of running into a wolf demon in these woods." This was not said as a question but more as a statement to himself in wonder. A bit put off by this Duo started to get just a bit annoyed and started to growl low in his throat. "I'm right here so you don't need to act as though I'm not listening." Solo just raised an eyebrow at that and started to chuckle a bit amused. Duo started to bristle at that and moved a couple inches back to get a little space between them feeling a little more comfortable until the man started grinning intimidating at him.

"What, you afraid of me or something? I'm not here ta hurt ya or nothin'." Duo wasn't willing to believe that even for a second and was about to turn into his full wolf form when Hoeru chose that moment to jump out of her hiding place landing between Solo and Duo, in full wolf form towering over Solo and snarling all her teeth showing.

Now Solo wasn't one to be intimidated very easily. But when you have a gigantic wolf snarling in front of you ready and close enough to tear your head off in just one snap of the jaw in an instant, that's pretty freagin' intimidating. Solo did take this moment to take in both wolves' features.

The wolf he had, himself, been intimidating (hey it was all in good fun) was still trapped between the other wolf and a forest wall of rock. Black wolf ears tucked back poking out from chestnut brown hair in a loose braid, and a matching tail bristled behind him in an attack crouch violet eyes watching him as though he was looking into his very soul. Breathtaking.

Then he had the mind to look at his intimidator. A large white wolf with a coat that practically shimmered like fresh snow with violet eyes that glowed like jewels. The only similarity between the two was that they seemed to have a teardrop mark under at least one eye. The female had one under her right, the other under his left.

He chose this moment to sigh a bit exasperated. "Ok I may have gotten this off to a bad start. I'm not here to hurt anyone I was only messing around." At this Hoeru puffed out some air through her nose that blew Solo's hair back and snorted.

"You got a lot of nerve for someone picking on a creature smaller than yourself." Duo was not amused and glared at his sister.  
"Hey, I would have taken care of it myself if you hadn't jumped in. And stop intimidating him, he's not lying." He had gotten a knack for telling when someone was lying and who wasn't. "Now, explain yourself. Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing in these woods?"

Again Solo sighed in response and stood up to his normal height. "Alright alright, if it will keep ya from using my head as a chew toy." This being pointed at Hoeru who wagged her tail a little less intimidating. Ok, this guy was a little amusing but she wasn't going to trust him on the fly.

"My name is Solo, I'm a rogue looking for some adventure, and I do what I like when I like and how I like. I'm here looking for opportunities that will benefit my interests. I heard about these woods and the mysteries surrounding them and was interested."

He waited for their reaction worried how they would react and was surprised to see both relax considerably. Feeling a little better about his situation he plowed ahead in the conversation. "So are you going to introduce yourselves?"

**~//~//~**

A/N: Ok, I'd like to give a big thanks to Anonymous Void. You've been a huge help to my confidence in writing. You've also been the most patient with me and I'm very thankful for that.

**I'm also very thankful for all the people who have been reading AWH. It does a lot for my confidence. I also love reviews so please feel free to do so. No flames though, you'll only be laughed at or ignored. **


	4. New Friends

Authors Note: Ok, lately I've been working a lot so I haven't had as much time to write as I previously had hoped. I got a break though as well as some really good inspiration so I was able to write this chapter so hopefully I don't get rushed into writing and this chapter comes out the way you all like it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me.

Warning: You should know 'em by now.

Chapter 4

Both twins conversed with looks to each other as though trying to come to a decision. Beginning to get nervous again Solo thought about his options and how he always seemed to get himself into messes like this.

Finally Hoeru relaxed and as she seemed to glow and shimmer she melded back to her half beast form. Standing up but keeping his eye on the rogue, Duo rose to his feet settling back beside his sister. "I guess it wouldn't hurt since it's obvious you mean no harm."

Hoeru snorted and crossed her arms looking at anything but the rogue occasionally looking out the corner of her eye at him. "Quatre will throw a fit." She said in a mocking tone to her brother.

At this Duo sighed dramatically, and then tugged on his sister's ear. As she yipped she started yelling at him "Let go! Fine fine alright jeez let go my ear it's not funny." Nodding at that Duo snickered. "Glad you finally see it my way." Solo grinned and shook his head at the two wolves antics beginning to relax again around them.

Turning back to Solo Duo started his introduction. "The name is Duo and this is my sister Hoeru."

Now having names for these two he could ask the other question that was pressing on his mind. "What the hell was that loud noise that just shook the woods? Thought there was an explosion."

At this Hoeru rolled her eyes at her brother and lightly punched him in the arm. As Duo gave his twin a shit-eating grin she finally gave Solo her full attention. "We were foraging in the woods when we came across a sleeping ogre. Dumbass here thought it would be a boon idea to see what the ogre had on him for food and got caught."

Solo gave Duo a look that with all intensity spoke 'are you insane?' Duo's grin just widened all the more.

Shaking her head and sighing in exasperation with a small smirk, Hoeru continued. "And of course the ogre was pissed as all hell. We started to run for our lives but the blasted monstrosity chased us throughout the woods. We had to think quickly so…" And this is where Duo cut in.

"We dove under a fallen tree and got to watch it fall flat on its face in the dirt. Made the whole entire ordeal feel worth it in the end." At this Hoeru growled and pinched Duo's arm Duo yipping and then punched her in the arm as payback. At this Solo gave a big laugh.

"That explains the loud thunderous boom then now doesn't it." At this both twins looked back at him and gave into the contagious laughter a friendship forming between the three right then and there. Both twins deciding that this rogue was an ok fellow. Looking at each other both twins made a silent agreement.

"Hey if you need a place to stay we got more than enough room at our home." Hoeru gave Solo a serious look as she cautioned. "I do have to warn you though that our guardians will not be too trusting at first." At Solo's confusion Duo continued.

"Quatre is a kitsune and Trowa is a woodland elf. They're not all that trusting of strangers and are very protective around us. They have both helped us since we were pups and our clan was decimated."

Solo finally nodded in full understanding of this. Then he thought about something. "Every village has been told that all the wolf demons of these woods were killed by Lord Treize's demons. I was sure none of you were left so how is it I was able to come across you two?"

Both looked angrily down at their feet as Duo stated with a calm finality to his words. "We remember nothing of what our clan or even what our mother and father looked like. All that we know is from what Quatre and Trowa have told us. Our mother hid us in a foxhole and put a spell on it so the demons wouldn't find us." After this he closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger unable to continue so his sister took over from there putting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder with a sad look.

"They murdered our mother as well as every wolf in our clan but we were left alive thanks to our mother's spell." She pointed at the marking on both of their faces. All we have left to remember her by are these markings she left on our faces left by a powerful remnant of her as well as the rest of our clan's magic. We are all that is left of our clan."

After a long silence Solo nodded and said in a finality of his own. "I am ready for anything that can possibly happen. I'd be happy to know what it's like to live in a place as splendid as this." At this both twins grinned beaming in happiness that they now had another friend to their small but now growing clutch.

As they headed off to what would be known as home, not just for the twins but for the first time in many years of his life of traveling the vastness of the world, a place that Solo would come to know as home. Looking at each twin on either side of him he felt a surging wave of protectiveness flood over him. He had told the twins a lot of things that were true yes but had kept a little known secret to him as well. Yes it was widely known that the wolf demons had been wiped from this world but for what reason was known only by those willing to delve into the deep recesses of the truth at great risk to their lives. Something that was in fact seen as a great challenge to someone such as Solo.

The reason Lord Treize had the wolf demons killed was because of a tale of a prophecy told countless years ago of a pair of twins who were capable of controlling everything and anything that was death and the darkness that held to this realm. That devious son-of-a-bitch was just drooling to get his hands on that kind of power.

It was in that moment that Solo swore to himself that he would protect this pair that he had come to know, as true loyal friends from whatever harm would come in the near future, of that he was sure.

**+~//~//~+**

As the small group of friends passed by, high up in the canopy of the trees a shadowed winged figure silently watched the three as they passed him. He had heard everything that was said and settled his sights on the two twins as they chattered back and forth on either side of the tall blonde as the rogue would grin and occasionally answer back following the two to a more secluded spot in the woods.

The figure grinned conspiratorially as he followed quietly out of site of the three. He would keep an eye on these ones until he figured out what it was he wanted to do about them.

**+~//~//~+**

A.N.: I cannot believe the sudden burst of inspiration I got just by taking a meditative silence from all the stress that is my job and the stress from getting ready to go into this psychology program this coming fall. As an added bonus I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess which twin has which power: death or darkness.


	5. A Mysterious Past and Mysterious Powers

Authors Note: Ok, this chapter goes to the few people who got my question right. The catch though is that you won't know if you were right or not until one of the chapters reveals it. Heheh. I know I'm a tease but you know you love it. Oh! And sorry for the long ass wait. There are likely to be a lot of 'em. Ya know how life suddenly gets in the way and all that fun stuff? Not to mention the damn writers block. Oh, and I noticed a couple mistakes when reading over the previous chapters, for future reference the facial markings on Duo and Hoeru are Duo=below the right eye; Hoeru=below the left eye.

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me.

Warning: Very cranky Quatre and… well, you should know 'em by now.

Chapter 5

To say Quatre was mad would be the understatement of the century. To say he was downright, ready to pull his hair out pissed off would be on the right track. All the while Duo would be giving the "what? I'm innocent… really." Look while Hoeru started to fidget nervously with her ears down toeing at the floor of their home.

Solo couldn't really blame the two really, he felt ready to run out of there with the amount of tension that was rolling over the small home. All the while the tall woodland elf he was watching through his peripheral vision just continued to watch them with mild interest, equally keeping an eye on Solo like he were some wild animal himself ready to snap.

"What were you thinking stealing from an ogre?" Quatre bellowed at the top of his lungs making wild gestures with his hands, his tail fluffing out twice its size and twitching out of irritation.

"I didn't say I stole from him… just.. was sorta… borrowing some of his food.. Isn't that right sis'?" At this point he turned to Hoeru for her to jump into the conversation in which case she only glared at him in irritation and stated silently "what are you looking to me for help for? I already had to save your dumb butt once today." At this Duo gave her a look that clearly stated "well your no help".

At this point Duo was at a loss for anything to say in this matter, what could he say? His ears began to droop and he started to look down at his feet and used his trump card. "You can give that up right now, that stopped working years ago." Hoeru snickered just a little at his feeble attempt at giving the "sad puppy look" in which case Quatre burst out "I don't know what your snickering about young lady, your in the very same boat as your brother!"

Hoeru jerked to attention at this. "WHAT? Are you kidding me? I told him not to mess with the damn thing and he didn't listen to me! I even-" "That doesn't matter! The fact that you two even went near it in the first place when you should KNOW how violent they can get is unthinkable!" Quatre was nearly red in the face at the end of this and both twins were already trying to make themselves smaller.

Solo stayed very still making damn well sure he was not put in the path of the kitsune's ire. However, he was getting a little figgity and started inspecting his gloves for were-and-tear while leaning against one of the walls. Trowa came to a decision then. "Why don't you two introduce your new friend then." This startled all three of them and brought Quatre's attention to Solo, which was suddenly embarrased all of a sudden.

"What am I thinking? Where are my manners? Please have a seat, honestly, I barely noticed you there." Hoeru and Duo both blinked at this turnabout. Duo shook himself free of his shock first, "y-your not upset that we brought a stranger here?" At this Trowa said in a matter of fact tone "he's just been standing here patiently for the past half an hour, he could have done anything in that amount of time and yet he didn't. I'd say I'm willing to give him a chance at introducing himself and telling us his story if he wishes it."

Solo doing as asked sat down on a chair fashioned from a tree stump automatically relaxing. "The name is Solo, I met these two in the woods and-" Trowa interjected at this point, "Ah yes, a familiar name. I heard about your escapades through the travelers on the outskirts of these woods. A wandering rogue who seeks adventure after adventure. And yet no one seems to know where you came from or how you started on this path." Solo pointedly gave him a put out look.

"Ya ask me to tell my story and ya tell it for me, thanks a bunch." He said the last bit sarcastically and knowing this Trowa still gave a short "no problem" with a small smirk. "As for where I came from? Nowhere really. I never really knew who my parents were, just that I was abandoned near a small cottage where a man there, a mage, raised me until I was 16 and I left on my first adventure."

Hoeru and Duo's ears perked up and started waging their tails at this. "A mage?" "Really? Did he teach you any spells?" Solo grinned at this. "Only enough to get me by as well as some spells to paralyze or temporarilly disadvantage my oponnents." Both twins gave little pouts thinking that was it but when Solo grinned again they were confused until he suddenly twitched his hand and both twins shadows started to spasm then went still. When Hoeru raised an eyebrow and Duo just sat there staring Solo had to hold himself back from laughing. It was at this point that Duo moved to investigate his own shadow, reaching out to touch it, and just as he got an inch to it the damn thing gripped around his arm and of course both twins yelped and jumped back.

"Relax guys, its just a minor spell." At this Solo dropped the spell and the twins shadows went back to their normal state. Trowa was slightly amazed at this, "I've never seen any spells like that before. From what I can see though it's not all that different from a specialized element spell." Solo in turn looked at him in admiration, "your absolutely correct in that assumption."

Quatre popped back in with a caraffe and a basket of assorted snacks and placed them on the small table fassioned from a bigger stump interceded. "But I thought mages had to complete all the basics in spells in order to specialize in a particular element." This was where Solo gave a long look at each of them before answering. "Well, normally ya." He let out a long breath of air through his teeth trying to figure out a way of putting this. "I kinda just started using this kind of magic." At the inquiring looks he continued. "It just sort of happened one day, I was fighting this really fast demon and I just could not peg him with one of my paralysis spells. He kept knocking me about and I thought I was pretty much done for and I sort went deep inside myself begging for anything to save me and just when the damn thing lunged at me my own shadow just sort of lashed in response at the thing and that was it. Slashed and dashed demon."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this. This sort of thing was almost unheard of in most cases. Solo waited a tense few minutes before Hoeru started twitching a bit "are you sure your entirely human?"

Everyone jumped at that remark and stared at her in confusion. "Well he does have a different smell and only certain creatures like demons or the like learn those sort of spells quicker than normal humans. You're the one who taught us that Trowa!" At this the confusion discipated and it made some sense. All eyes then turned back to Solo who in turn started sputtering in indignation, "I don't know why all of you are looking at me, I'm damn sure that I'm human!"

"Well lets not fluster the poor man", at this Solo gave a look that was a cross between 'well thank heavens for that' and 'wait, what?' that caused Duo to at first snicker than as Solo turned to him and gave him a 'what the hell' look that had Duo practically rolling on the floor. This in turn caused Hoeru to start giggling which started becoming contageous until the whole room was in fits until finally Solo started laughing.

~/~

"Well here is where you'll be staying." Quatre stated with a sweep of his arm. Solo had to whistle in appreciation. For a humble litte cottage that just happened to be fasioned just under a hill well hidden by trees and brush, the bedroom accomodations were well admirable. The room was well lit by a window that had a good view of a nearby creek bed and was well furnished with a nice double size cot. The room itself was a good size with enough room that two or three people could have stayed comfortably in it.

"Are all the rooms in this place like this?" Quatre raised an eyebrow at this and just smiled at the silly human. "Of course all the rooms are like this, you think we would make every room different? Well, except the lack of a matress in the twins' rooms their all pretty much the same." Solo looked confused at this and when Quatre failed to enlighten him on this statement voiced his question. "Why is there no matresses in their bedrooms?" The answer came from an unexpected source, "it's just more comfortable sleeping in a bunch of pillows and a comforter." Solo turned around to see Duo leaning against the doorway of the room.

Solo wasn't even going to think about that he was more interested in staring at Duo at that moment. He wasn't even aware that he was staring until Quatre cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone now and be on my mary way." At this point Solo shook himself mentally and thought enough to say "thank you for your hospitality!" Quatre just waved a hand in dismisal and stated no need to thank me your more than welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Duo and Solo just stared back at eachother until Solo remembered something. "Hey, so you and the others never told me what you can do, I know many types of demons can do different stuff and have all kinds of abilities." Duo grined and sauntered towards Solo at a leisurely pace until he was right before him, just standing there for a minute. Sudenly he darted one hand at Solo making him jump back. When he had a second to relax he yelled "what the hell was that for?" then noticed what Duo was holding in his hand… was that.. a few strands of his hair? He mentally contemplated jumping him when Duo gave him a feral grin. Holding the hairs in just two of his clawed fingers he held them before Solo, and the hairs slowly turned silvery grey then slowly turned to dust.

Solo shocked by this looked up at Duo who wasn't smiling but sorta just waiting on Solo's reaction. But for some reason he was now giving him a wary look. Solo then relized why, he was afraid of how he would react. After a good two or three minutes Duo realized that Solo wasn't running away or freaking out at him much like other creatures in the woods would. Instead he just looked at him, then suddenly grinned at him. "Why are you grinning like that? Aren't you afraid?"

"Hell no! Of course maybe at first you surprised me but I know your not going to kill me." This guy was trusting him after that? How many times had he been knocked around by monsters that he was willing to trust someone like him? "So what did you do there, some sort of poison aura effect? Heat spell?"

Duo shook his head at each one and when Solo was stuck on ideas arms crossed trying to think he took pity on him and sighed. "I don't know."

~/~

**A/N: Wow! Writers block is hitting me hard. Not only that but life can be a major bitch. Bear with me guys, I am not giving up on this yet. If you really like were this fic is going please give me some feedback and some thumbs up. **


End file.
